Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 February 2016
02:34 I want escape root 02:35 I'm broke (shrug) 02:35 Actually 02:35 it's a really fun plant 02:35 I have 20 bucks on my apple ID 02:35 But 02:35 security questions 02:35 And I can't buy anything 02:37 YES 02:37 Welcome Back 02:37 Ello 02:37 Hive 02:37 Agent Andrew martins claims he's 16 02:37 In here: http://agent555.deviantart.com/art/To-FlimsyCone-579866788 02:38 I don't trust his words 02:38 electric blueberry is such a good plant in beghouled 02:38 Beghouled in Part 2 02:38 Takes like 30 seconds 02:38 And murabito , can you follow me back on Twitter? 02:38 I got very good combos, and was like 150 sun away from Winter Melon on Day 22 02:39 uh okay 02:39 what's your handle 02:39 ??? 02:39 Welcome Back 02:40 I have no handle 02:40 HTTDR level 35 done 02:40 gtg 02:40 by 02:41 mario.gif 02:41 Ello 02:41 mario.gif 02:41 mario.gif mario.gif mario.gif 02:43 wot 02:44 d 02:44 e 02:44 d 02:45 d 02:45 e 02:45 d 02:45 c 02:45 h 02:45 a 02:45 t 02:46 Welcome Back 02:46 again 02:47 God. This anyone see this link? http://agent555.deviantart.com/art/To-FlimsyCone-579866788 02:47 I don't look at deviantart 02:47 Just look at Agent Andrew martin's picture 02:47 He claims he's 16 02:48 where's his irl pic 02:48 What irl pic? 02:48 him irl 02:48 More on Deviantart: 8/9 of them are Undertail related 02:48 In real life 02:48 he means 02:48 Oh 02:48 I doubt he has 02:48 Ah 02:49 maybe I could ask him for his picture 02:49 or just looking at the 02:49 uh 02:49 who cares 02:49 lacking 02:49 ms paint picture 02:49 Unreliable 02:50 so is popcap going to confirm PvZ2's end or..? 02:50 they won't 02:50 Ello 02:51 Well it looks like there's more antics because of Epic Quests 02:51 and if they lied about the game not ending 02:51 I'm gonna choke each and every one of them 02:51 i will support you 02:51 /grabs pitchfork 02:51 hi snapdragon 02:52 (sporeshroom) is overrated 02:52 i wonder if i should start playing china's version 02:52 tru 02:52 Grabs torch (explorer zombie) 02:52 not good enough. (Porter Gargantuar) That's better 02:52 grabs weasels (weasel hoarder) 02:53 Grabs Octopi (octopus) 02:53 Does Agent Andrew martins know who am I o Deviantart? 02:53 grab t-rex (trex) 02:53 grabs shovel (excavatorzombie) 02:53 *on 02:53 grab newspaper (newspaperzombie) 02:53 ^lol 02:53 Anyone? 02:53 Grabs Parasol (parasol zombie) 02:53 what? 02:53 ^ 02:53 idk lamar 02:53 I can't bring a parasol 02:53 grab Parrot (zombieparrot) 02:54 Who knows my deviantart account name? 02:54 grabs staff (wizard zombie) 02:54 not me 02:54 No clue 02:54 not i** 02:54 WHY IS THERE NOT A FREAKING EMOTE FOR EXCAVATOR 02:54 Anyone else? 02:54 (excavator) 02:54 Again, I don't give a shite for deviantart 02:54 REALLY 02:54 you didn't space 02:54 @mura 02:54 the first time 02:54 I DONT KNOW Y 02:54 D: 02:54 YOU DON'T NEED TO SPACE FOR STUFF 02:54 (fumeshroom) 02:55 LOOK 02:55 The zombies do I believe 02:55 (conehead bikini) 02:55 Really? 02:55 (Breakdancerzombie) 02:55 oh 02:55 never mind then 02:55 (bikini conehead) 02:55 other way around 02:55 Still have space 02:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJ4kumxv_1k wtf 02:56 I and | 02:56 Bearjedi, you know who am i on Deviantart? 02:56 *I 02:56 uh 02:56 I need to know if Agent Andrew martins knows whoi am I on Deviantart 02:57 *who I 02:57 *remove the second I 02:57 If he does not know, I can proceed to ask him on DeviantArt for his real life face 02:57 To confirm his actual age 02:57 your creepy 02:58 just saying 02:58 This is important as I blocked him for 12.5 years on the PVZFF 02:58 wiki 02:58 You need to chill 02:58 If he clear things up, I can unblock him 02:58 He isn't obligated to show you his face, regardless of if he's underaged or not. 02:59 At least proving me beyond doubt he's at least 13 will clear things up 02:59 ask him to list 30 digits of the square root of 2 02:59 No 02:59 not even his parents can help him 02:59 if he knows how to use a calculator 02:59 I'm 16 and IDK the answer myself 02:59 Oh 03:00 you should be about 13 to learn about square roots and stuff 03:00 But we can't see 30 digits 03:00 15 03:00 10 03:00 in a school calculator 03:00 just do it 03:00 Ok 03:00 like nike 03:00 lol 03:01 What is the max number of digits that can be seen at once? 03:01 Depends 03:01 It might vary 03:01 why tf is there a fluttershy pic in related images when I search for agent andrew martins on google 03:01 Ello Gent 03:01 Howdy! 03:01 Snapshot it 03:01 Hive IMCR8Z 03:01 fluttershy is a cyborg confirmed 03:02 Can I see the snapshots? 03:02 k 03:03 http://prntscr.com/a4a3li 03:03 Back 03:03 hecko 03:03 Wait 03:03 That's my profile pic 03:03 LOL 03:03 Welcome Back 03:03 (football2) 03:03 03:03 Can you see if I'm right? 03:03 And I got 1000 edits 03:03 (football) 03:04 I'm still working towards 1k mainspace 03:04 ay 03:04 Hi there! 03:05 Howdy! 03:05 Ello 03:05 I don't see my profile pic when I typed the same keywords 03:05 hecko 03:05 So did that fluttershy pic linked to my profile page? 03:05 maybe aam is more (in)famous 03:06 it links to blogs 03:06 Can you give me the link? 03:06 the recent blogs thing 03:06 oh 03:06 the song about aam 03:06 I always send 5 Level 3 Gargs in PvP 03:06 And I always win 03:07 Welp. Just adding Agent Andrew martins caused my profile pic to appear 03:07 Unlocked Dandelion 03:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njYyyfiOV_s Does AAM sound immature here? 03:08 op 03:08 What the hecK? 03:08 train 13 lost doctor zombies to back those up 03:08 wizards should turn plants into sheep in that mode 03:09 Yeah. 03:09 projectile damage is too little 03:09 But Garg is super OP in PvP 03:09 Even at level 4 03:09 Of course 03:09 With Power Ups of course 03:09 garg gets murdered fast if the lane's like full 03:09 of plants 03:09 But 03:09 Especially instant kills 03:09 what if shrinking violet made it to pvz2c 03:10 rip garg spamming 03:10 We just refresh 03:10 Shrinking Violet is going to be brutal at level 4 03:10 For example, 2 lanes might be filled with plants 03:10 so will csd 03:10 for chinese version 03:10 And Shadow-shroom 03:11 what if grapeshot's in the game 03:11 Will the crash of thyme warp and shrinking violet occur? 03:11 No. 03:11 no one would spend 30 yuan for cherry bomb 03:11 I don't think so 03:11 That will not happen 03:11 the crash thing 03:13 ded 03:14 what if grapeshot was a monthly special 03:14 I would buy it. 03:16 available for $6.99 03:16 buy it 03:16 buy it now 03:16 Sale: $6.98 03:17 sale: 6900 gems 03:17 (lenny) 03:17 69....00 03:18 who's best sun producer 03:18 (sunbean) obviously 03:18 (sunbean) and (toadstool) for me 03:18 (troll) 03:18 Thread:554437 why is this a thread. 03:19 The best sun producer is the sky 03:19 just why is this a thread. 03:19 I don't know 03:19 (wintermelon2) is the best sun producer 03:19 I don't know 03:19 @Ernesto: You wish 03:19 (allstar) is best sun producer 03:19 (twin sunflower) best defensive plant 03:19 dam. 03:20 (All-Star Zombie) 03:20 (newspaper2) 03:20 dam. 03:20 (newspaper zombie2) 03:20 still? 03:20 (grimrose) 03:20 (basic) 03:20 (basic2) 03:20 (zombie2) 03:20 (conehead zombie2) 03:20 i give up. 03:20 -_- 03:21 read my reply @advent 03:21 that thread looks and sounds retarded 03:21 (punk) jam works too 03:21 It is retarded 03:21 Recarted 03:22 It's about a car 03:22 did you even read my damn post murabito XD 03:22 riiturdid 03:22 on the thread 03:22 Let me check this profile 03:22 the one who created the thread 03:22 hmm 03:23 Tamagotchi wiki, Animal Crossing wiki, Starfy fanon wiki 03:23 hey 03:23 I'm famous 03:23 woohoo 03:23 Nothing on the page. Have to look at edits 03:23 some user uses animal crossing wiki 03:24 yay 03:24 Pacman Wiki sucks 03:24 Y 03:24 smashwiki is too 03:24 and Mario WIki 03:25 http://mariowiki.com beats them 03:25 And every other wiki 03:25 Even this one 03:25 :( 03:25 true 03:26 wikia < wiki 03:26 That reminds me 03:27 ssbwiki.com 03:27 Let me check the fun and games branch 03:27 to see if there are more things along those lines 03:28 I have an idea 03:28 Those games that are like "count to _____ until a staff member posts" 03:28 I should post on all of them (troll) 03:28 Lel 03:29 Howdy! 03:29 I want Gold Bloom 03:29 Hi there! 03:30 what is gold bloom 03:30 what are you 03:30 what are all of you 03:30 Infinity > infinity 03:30 what is this place 03:30 Ello 03:30 So infinity < infinity 03:31 (jetpack zombie) Why not go BEYOND infinity? 03:31 You can count on me 03:31 Idk 03:32 What is infinity squared 03:32 Wow that must be one of those deviantart manchildren who are obessed with baby shows 03:32 And according to the achievements list (SPOILER), there's a location called "Infinity" in GW2. Buzz Lightyear confirmed! 03:32 Infinity? 03:32 Wat 03:32 Yep 03:32 @Myname 03:32 Bus Lightyear 03:33 Buzz Lightyear Super Brainz alt 03:33 Woody Foot Soldier 03:33 Weedy 03:33 Or for plant side, Kernel Corn for Buzz 03:33 Cozmic Brainz? 03:34 He can send enemies TO INFINITY AND BEYOND! 03:34 @MyNameIsMyName: Lolwutburger already did that joke. 03:34 Hey Mura, that person replied to that thread 03:35 Thread:554437#126 03:35 (troll) 03:35 I responded too 03:36 And Infinitee 03:36 @Rfm (orly) 03:37 Btw 03:37 I wonder if escape root is a good plant 03:37 it's fun to use tho 03:37 What happens when you tap on Escape Root 2016 02 17